


【枪机】你钻头没打出来进转场的样子真酷

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 枪机 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 还是枪机黄色废料相声，算下篇吧
Kudos: 2





	【枪机】你钻头没打出来进转场的样子真酷

转眼间又一年的星芒节要到了，热闹的城区里到处都能看到绑着彩灯的星芒树和一地五颜六色的礼物盒。虽然机工极不愿意在这万家灯火的节日里开枪杀人毁了气氛，不过一想到只要解决这些毒瘤今年的星芒节就能过得更舒坦，他觉得这些倒在血泊里的人也算是死有所值。  
其实机工一个年近三十胡子拉碴的男人意外地喜欢过节，每次买一大袋节日里特有的零食吃个不停都会让他仿佛回到小时候天真的日子。他还记得那时他很喜欢在下雪后和伙伴们打雪仗，堆一个比他还高的雪人，等天黑了再点燃烟火，最后把新衣服蹭得全是雪被家人揪着耳朵拎回家。  
可他心里清楚那样的日子再也回不去了，无邪的童年也好，亲密的伙伴也好，自从他选择了成为冰冷的杀手这条路就和过去的自己彻底告别了。如今陪伴他的只有他最爱的火枪，以及跟在他身边的枪刃。  
说来奇怪，枪刃一个花花公子每年过节前都会买套新衣服欢度新年，今年却还穿着去年买的外套和破了个洞的毛衣，在机工说买棵星芒树放据点意思意思以后也只是带了个小不拉几的回来。而且更让机工不解的是枪刃最近似乎安静了许多，他说什么枪刃就做什么不带一点反驳，听话地像是变了一个人。  
“我说，你小子是不是有什么事瞒着我？你这偷偷摸摸地让我心里发毛，”过节的这天机工把脚翘在茶几上一脸怀疑地看着把一个小盒子藏到身后的枪刃，“坦白从宽，抗拒从严，不然明年的今天就是你的祭日。”  
“我冤枉啊？我只是打算给你一个惊喜的，谁知道你今天起得这么早，我还没想好藏哪儿就被你看见了，”枪刃觉得他很无辜，给机工挑合适礼物简直要了他半条命，结果现在又被机工质疑，他只能在心中网抑云道生而为人我很抱歉，“市面上最新出的拉珠而已，你要是不喜欢我扔就是了。”  
“草，竟然有这种好事，是我错了我向你道歉，”机工立马从沙发上跳起来拉着枪刃坐下，给枪刃倒了杯水还给人捶肩揉腿，“好兄弟，以前呢是我态度不好，仗着比你年龄大对你指手画脚，从今以后你是我大哥我是你小弟，你说打谁就打谁，你要炒股我就切占星把卡全都贴你脸上，你要打第一我就切舞者给你舞伴。”  
“行了行了，你会为了我隐忍切辅助职业，那我宁愿相信你三年都不传logs，”枪刃挥挥手把机工的爪子从他身上扒开，机工这一通肉麻的话搞得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不过你今年就只准备送这个吗？去年你还送我领带和打火机。花呢？戒指呢？你小子不是说要和我烙印的吗？”  
“啊这？说实话，我没钱了，对不起。”  
“你钱不是用来学魔术了吗？不对，那都过去几个月了，你后来赚的那些呢？”  
“拿去泡妹子了啊。”  
“我日你……臭弟弟，是老子的屁股满足不了你还是老子的火枪让你硬不起来？信不信我这就让你节日过成祭日？”  
“好啦好啦，我瞎扯的，所以说你既然都知道是什么了，不试试看吗？你看大早上的阳光这么明媚空气这么新鲜，多适合做爱。”枪刃赶紧把话题转移，再说下去他怕机工真的要直接把他枪决了。  
“嗯，你说得对，让我康康这好东西有多好，”机工说着直接把裤子都脱了跨坐到枪刃大腿上，从枪刃手里接过系了蝴蝶结的盒子在枪刃的脸上夸张地亲了一口，然后在枪刃鄙夷的注视下飞快地把包装拆开一看——“额，这玩意儿怎么感觉有点细啊，塞屁股里不会滑出来吗？”  
“草，谁说这东西是塞屁股里用的，你说明书都不看就直接上手的吗？”到底还是要自己亲自动手，枪刃叹了口气用手掌包住机工还没硬起来的阴茎开始替机工撸动，同时微微抬头在机工优美的脖子上舔弄着。其实枪刃挺喜欢这种野蛮和暧昧并存的调情方式，用来对付机工刚刚好，更何况上下一起欺负机工的时候总能让满嘴扯皮的家伙安静下来。  
此时的机工就像待宰的猎物只能在枪刃嘴下乖乖听话，咬牙忍耐枪刃的舌面在自己脖子上游走带来一阵痒意，还有留下一片的黏腻湿润的口水。他很想开口骂枪刃跟傻狗一样，可是喉结刚动了动就被枪刃捕捉到，两排尖锐的牙齿直接咬了上来。短暂的疼痛只有一瞬，可机工却莫名产生了一种快要没命的错觉，而且紧随其后的竟是自己的阴茎在来回摩擦中起了反应。从用掌心兜着揉捏的囊袋到指腹摁压过的沟壑，从青筋弹跳的柱身到隐约冒出清液的马眼，机工这敏感易懂的身子只需枪刃一点撩拨和爱抚就能立马进入状态。  
“你知道吗，你现在脸红得比我睡过的任何一个人都要通透。”枪刃松开嘴看着机工已经带上潮红的脸，满意地在自己留下深红牙印的地方吻了一下，并继续保持手中的力道让机工的家伙变得更硬。  
“别废话了，快他妈继续。”不过机工早就不耐烦了，一旦进入状态他根本受不了枪刃磨磨唧唧的动作，前头硬挺以后后穴也不由自主地收缩，满脑子都是想把嗑了药的爆发期全都打进野火一样渴望被给予更加霸道的对待。  
“别急啊，这不是时机正好该给你用拉珠了嘛。”  
机工还没理解枪刃说的时机是什么，就看着枪刃把住他的阴茎，拿拉珠往他的马眼里塞。“嘶，我草，你轻点！”虽然说也不是没玩过这类，但是比起那种细细的金属棍，大小不一的拉珠还是过于刺激，机工的五官几乎都要挤到一起，抓着枪刃肩膀的手指也用力到发白，却还是被捅入撑大的疼折磨到额头冒汗，好不容易起来的兴子也快被这番操作弄萎了。  
“乖，等一会儿适应了就爽了。”枪刃说着还拍了拍机工的屁股。  
机工刚想顶一句爽个屁，两条大腿就被枪刃托起来直接转了个圈变成背对枪刃的姿势，光溜溜的屁股蛋直接怼着枪刃凸起来的小山包。机工也不觉得羞耻，干脆撅起屁股打开盒子里赠送的润滑剂，倒出一些往后穴里抹，一边忍耐前端被撑的胀疼，一边用手指在穴道里搅动，把屁股弄得湿漉漉以后又卖力扭动磨蹭枪刃这条材质还算不错的西裤，看上去倒也有点风流场所里勾引客人的意思，除了裤链硌得他有些不舒服。  
然而枪刃不为所动，双手抱胸摆出一副金主大爷的模样，毕竟光是看戏一样看着机工红着脸主动扩张又恳求自己的姿态就让他倍有成就感。  
“你他妈到底什么时候才愿意脱裤子操进来，老子屁股都快被你这破裤链磨烂了，”机工生气地在枪刃腿上拧了一下，“有你这么看见我残血吃aoe不给极光和光之心的吗？懂不懂st怎么玩？”  
“我懂我懂，你看你都有力气乱动了，总算适应了吧，那我继续咯？”枪刃摸了摸机工的脑袋以示安抚，随后也解开了腰带掏出机工梦寐以求的大玩意儿，抓着机工的屁股蛋就往那一张一合的后穴插进去。被润滑剂涂满的穴道无比湿滑还带着温暖的体温，枪刃被那块软肉吸附的同时眉头都舒展了，而机工被一插到底时爽得脖子也扬起来，两个男人都忍不住发出长长的叹气。  
“快，快用力操我，贴了贵妇连了龙肠在战斗之声中把过热五连和qe全都打进背刺里的那种把我操——啊啊你妈的！”机工还沉浸在后穴被阴茎填满的快乐之中，就被身后的家伙一个挺腰顶到深处，阳心被狠狠磨过让他小腿都绷直了，插了条拉珠的阴茎也被那家伙的手掌再次握住反复搓弄，突如其来的双重刺激吓得他差点咬到舌头，“能不能慢点，不要同时动手啊！”  
“你这不是挺享受的吗？”枪刃直接把另一只手揽在机工的腰上往自己身上按，好让他的阴茎可以弹无虚发地先碾压过机工的阳心再瞄准隐秘的深处。比起穴道前段平时轻而易举就能操到的部位，在上位时依靠惯性顶到的那片区域更加柔软更能让机工爽得合不拢嘴，而那些嫩肉还能弹性有力地咬住枪刃的龟头不放。  
被强制钉在这根阴茎上的机工情况开始有些不太妙，后穴早就被枪刃操熟了现在一阵阵快感飞快地涌来使得他脑子开始混沌，而原本已经感觉不到胀痛的前端竟然也随着枪刃一下一下开凿般的顶撞一晃一晃的，再加上枪刃那只大手时不时捏几下揉几下，马眼处溢出来的清液顺着拉珠顶端的金属环流到枪刃的手上，想要射精的欲望很快便浮现在脑海里，阴茎也比之前更加充血发红。可是被东西堵住了洞口的压迫感让那股欲望不上不下地卡在下腹里无处宣泄，急得机工不愉快地摇头喊着要枪刃把东西拔出来。他看着枪刃的手指扣住拉珠顶端的金属环一点点往外拉扯，以为自己马上就能解放了，谁知道在拉珠即将抽走的那一瞬枪刃又把东西往尿道里捅进去。  
“我草你大爷的！要坏了，要被玩坏了！”  
“乖，没事的，就算你残废了我也爱你一辈子。”  
该死的，命根子被人劫持的机工只好自认倒霉。一边是后穴里那根突突直跳的硬邦邦大家伙抵着自己的阳心不放，一边是一颗颗拉珠在自己尿道里进进出出，他的整个下半身完全处在快感和痛苦的冰火两重天里饱受折磨，被操得全身都没了力气就算抬起手想要挣扎也不过是软绵绵地挥舞几下。他满头大汗地向后倒在枪刃身上，骂人的不骂人的字一个都憋不出来，自暴自弃地眯着眼任由枪刃玩弄。  
然而枪刃却很满意机工现在听话乖巧的样子，耳边没了那些咄咄逼人的话以后每一下顶弄都更有精气神了。他顺势把手指伸入机工的嘴里，模仿口交的动作在里面搅动。他听到机工发出粗闷的喘气声，又含住机工红彤彤的耳廓，故意在机工耳边捣鼓出水声刺激人已经快疯掉的大脑。  
“让我射……让我射……”机工混乱的脑子彻底失去理智，遵循本能向枪刃发出求救信号。  
“太小声，根本听不见。”可枪刃听不清机工说的话，依旧持续前后同步抽插双管齐下的动作，还用多余的指头抠一抠机工流水不停的马眼。  
“求你……让我射吧……”  
“好，很有精神！”  
枪刃听到机工示弱投降的声音后像启动了开关一般，疯了似的撕扯机工凌乱的上衣，在扣子绷掉以后狠狠地咬住机工裸露的肩膀，这一下直接就把皮肤咬破弄出了血来。在血腥味的围绕下他继续抱着怀中的机工挺腰抽送了数十次，把机工顶到呻吟都变得支离破碎还不肯停歇。他感受到机工穴道里那些软肉开始收缩并疯狂地绞紧过来，而机工的前端还被拉珠堵着什么都射不出来，这会儿靠后面高潮到已经一个字都说不出来只剩嘴唇还在发颤。  
机工在恍惚间似乎感觉到体内被一股黏糊糊的液体灌满，插在体内的拉珠也终于被抽出体外，只是酸胀到快要失去知觉的阴茎过了很久才勉强漏出一点精液。好在枪刃这次没打算继续玩下去，体贴地给机工盖上外套抱着他慢慢不应期过去。  
“妈的，疯狗。”总算能说话的机工生气地踢了枪刃一脚。  
“是是是，那么我的狗主人今天玩得开心吗？”  
“草，呸，别和我说话。”机工生气地裹紧外套，曲着膝盖整个人都窝在枪刃怀中。他现在就跟技速没调好进p2前白白丢了一个钻头一样恼火得不行。  
“好啦，亲爱的，中午吃什么？其实我前段时间报班学了点厨艺，要不要尝尝力山羊肉丸和乌鸡布丁？总是吃菜肉卷我都吃腻了。”  
“算你识相，不过果汁我来做，你做得太甜了。”  
“得令！”


End file.
